PPG RRB: After the Romance
by BlueJays-97
Summary: Every one knows that the PPG and RRB falls in love and have kids. But wat happened after that? This is the story of Bubbles and Boomer's children. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Preperations

**A/N This my first story everybody. I reeeeeeeeaaaaaaally hope u all enjoy!!**

**R&R Happy Reading ******

Blaze sat in his bedroom, watching TV. Nothing special. He looked in the mirror and thought, "I look damn fine in this, I don't know why I have to even change."

His blond spiky hair tended to differ though. Along with his tired looking midnight blue eyes. "I definitely need to wash my face and get my hair looking normal though." Blaze thought.

He headed down to the bathroom and waved at Burner when he started to come out.

"Hey, Burner!"

Blaze is three years older than Burner. Burner was 13, he was 16. They even had a little sister named Bella who was 10. Burner had sky blue eyes and short wavy blond hair (**A/N Yes some of you might think sky blue and baby blue are the same but baby blue is lighter) **and Bella hadblond hair that went down to her shoulder's, but right now they were in pigtails.

"Hey, Blaze." said Burner.

"Blaze, you're lucky you're getting in there before Bella does."

"I know."

Burner headed back to his room to change for his families get together dinner at a fancy restaurant. They did this four times a year, and this was the second. But first he went to check on Bella.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Burner said.

"Yeah." Bella said putting on her finishing accessories.

"I just need to brush my hair."

"Wow Bella, you're not using the bathroom?"

"No, I don't feel like it." She said coming out of her room with a baby blue strap dress on that ended mid-thigh with a brown belt, along with her pigtails held by baby blue ribbons.

"You haven't dressed yet?" Bella asked innocently with her angelic smile.

"No, going now." Burner answered.

Blaze came out of the bathroom, waved to Bella, and went to change.

"Hmmmm. The boys are slow tonight." Bella thought, and went down stairs to wait for her brothers with their mom and dad.


	2. Arrival

**A/N if you haven't check the reviews check it. Cause there's a very important message there for all you readers.**

"Awwwwwww. Why do we go to these things again?" Blaze asked with an annoyed tone. He didn't always enjoy going out to these things. It could be loud with all six of their cousins there.

"Ugh. I'm getting a headache already just thinking about it." said Blaze with still an annoyed tone.

"To catch up with the family." Bubbles said in the passenger's seat.

"It's always good to catch up with family."

"Whatever you say mom."

This happened every year, Blaze would complain. But it lessened as the years went on.

"But, still. We eat every Thanksgiving, meet every Christmas, New Years, and birthdays. Along with this stupid shi-" He stopped mid-sentence knowing that their mom didn't like him to curse. "… shin dig."

"Nice save." Burner and Bella whispered in unison.

"Daddyyyyy?" Bella whined.

"What?" Boomer answered while trying to stay focused on the road.

"I have to pee. Are we there yet?"

"No. Can you hold it?"

"I guess…" Bella sighed, knowing that holding wasn't the strongest thing she was good at.

_Flashback_

_The Utonium family was in the car riding and waiting until they got to Florida for their summer vacation. Blaze was listening to his IPod, Burner was playing his dsi, and Bella just stopped reading her book and started fidgeting._

"_Daddyyyyyyyy?"_

"_What?"_

"_I have to pee. Are we there yet?"_

"_No, can you hold it?"_

"_I'll try…"_

_Fifteen minutes later her bladder gave out, and she peed herself. Ten minutes later they were at a wawa. She secretly cleaned herself and tried to spray herself with airfreshener. No one surprisingly didn't notice except Burner who was sitting right next to her._

_Burner raised an eyebrow and look at her curiously implying the question, 'Did you pee yourself?' She nodded. Burner had sworn to secrecy, and she thinks that they are the only ones who still know but, everyone noticed the scent and didn't ask why, thinking the most logical answer._

They just arrived at the restaurant and Bella ran straight for the ladies room. Burner had a clear smirk on his face.

Their aunt Blossom and uncle, Brick, and their three children were waiting at the table nicely.

They were all girls.

The oldest, Britney, had long red hair that went to her waist and pink eyes, she was fourteen. The dress she wore was pink and went down to her ankles. The other two were twins, Becca, the oldest twin (and smallest of the family), and Brandy, the youngest twin. Becca had long hair that went to the waist (they all have long hair to the waist) and two red bows in her hair. Her eyes were like a red-orange color except lighter. Her outfit was strapless and tight at the top, but then at the waist it poofed out and went to her mid-calf. Lastly, was Brandy, she had red eyes like brick, and had two polka-dot red bows in her hair. She wore a red blouse and a white mini skirt. Simple. They were twelve.

"Your finally here!" Blossom said getting up to greet her sister and husband.

"Yes" Bubbles replied simply giving her a hug back.

"Where's Bella?" the all too naïve twelve-year-old said in her childish voice.

"Right here." Bella shouted as she just came out of the bathroom.

Everyone sat down and chatted while waiting for the greens to arrive.

"OMG, WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!" Britney shouted annoyed at her family being late.

"Calm down Britney, they're coming soon." Brick stated soothingly.

Everyone knew that their uncle/father wanted at least one boy to be with, but, no, he had three girls. And Brick was always jealous at Boomer **(A/N Never thought that could happen could ya?).**

"Boomer, man, you are so lucky that you have two boys, I have none." Brick exclaimed.

Boomer was always amused as Brick would say such things, Butch had one boy, and he was left without a son. Even though Blossom told Boomer to set him straight when he did that… weeeeell… it doesn't mean he actually did it.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world, having two sons and all," Boomer said teasing Brick with evil grin, " I don't know how anyone could go on and not have a son."

Brick then tried to punch Boomer in the face for this, but the girls broke them up while Boomer was still laughing.

Blaze was just talking to Britney when he saw Burner doing his homework.

"Shit" Blaze yelled to himself, he forgot to do his homework.

"Bella, hey, Bella." Blaze whispered.

"Yea"

"Did you do your homework?" He already knew the answer.

"Yes"

"You forgot?" Bella said with a smirk.

He turned away, she had her answer. Plus, she always did her homework being as smart as she was. But even a smart person can have their blond moments.

"Hey Bella, you missed your bus!" Blaze yelled, and she turned to the door and said, "WHAT!!!"

After that everyone started laughing and Bella turned a slight shade of pink.

"Priceless." Blaze said wiping a tear from his eye.

And Bella gave him a death glare.

Finally the green family walked in.

"FINALLY!!!!" everyone shouted at them and they all came over with red faces.

Butch and Buttercup had triplets, the oldest was a girl named Buffy, her black hair was down to her shoulders, and she had a green headband in it with a polka-dot bow. That went great with her polka-dot sundress. Buffy had dark green eyes like Butch and liked the girly stuff.

The middle child, Belle, was shy, and had the little lighter than green eyes. She was wearing another plain green sundress with tights on her legs. Belle was not into girly like Buffy.

Last, was the youngest bugger, Bristle, he had short shaggy black hair. And wore black shorts and a green and white striped polo. They all were fourteen.

"That goodness, we can finally eaaaaaaat." Brandy groaned like she was starving and Bubbles then called their waitress.

**A/N I know it might be boring but next chapter gets exciting. So keep reviewing. Thanx. I appreciate it. And I kno I skipped out on Blaze and Burner's description. I didn't feel like it then. O well.**


	3. End of Dinner Fight

**A/N Thank You Dinosaurs R Dead for my first good review! I hope your all happy so far. NOW! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

"Ummmmmm… yeah. We'll all have the double chocolate cake to go." Blossom said closing her dessert menu.

"Ok" the waitress was very nice and checked on them just enough so they wouldn't get annoyed. Her name was Leena and she had short red hair. Looked to be in her late twenty's.

"Do you also want me to bring the check?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"I can't believe we made it to the end of dinner without fighting." Blaze stated lethargically since he was stuffed.

"Yeah, that is funny. Riiiight Bella?" Bristle stated in a higher creepy voice. They were sitting next to each other and he scooted closer, but Bella scooted farther.

"Uhhhhhh… Y-Yeah." Bella whispered as nervous as she was.

Bristle liked to sit next to her and it was always creepy. He would scoot up close and flirt. He was teasing her and she found it annoying.

"You really need to stop this, I mean, I'M YOUR COUSIN!!"

"So?"

"You know what? You're really frikkin annoying me now." Bella had a dark side. If you got on her nerves enough she would use that dark side and basically kill you.

"So?"

"Stop it Bristle. You know she doesn't like that." Belle defended her little cousin in her low deadpan voice. In fact it was almost inaudible.

"But It's FUUUUUUN."

"O well."

Bella sighed a breath of relief, but torture wasn't over.

"Hey Bella." Brandy said looking sneaky. Her eyes going back and forth, like something was going to pop out somewhere.

"What?"

It was a shame. Everyone loved their little cousin, but it was just so fun to tease her.

"I was just thinking, your hair looks ugly tonight."

"… WHAAAAAT!?!?!?" Bella looked both shocked and surprised at her cousin's hurtful words.

"I thought you liked my hair?" Bella said so very innocently.

"No, I lied." Brandy was being so mischievous, nobody knew what was going to happen, but it wasn't good.

"Why?" Bella's voice was small and she was on the brink of tears.

_No_. Bella thought. _I am not letting this get to me._ She shook away her tears.

"Were you hanging out with the mice again in the junkyard, because I'm so very sure you inherited their dark red eyes."

Everybody gawked at comeback Bella just made. She was known to be innocent and angelic. But now, she had the eyes of a killer.

Brandy couldn't find her voice. It was like she was stunned by those words her dear little cousin just said to her. But then, her face got redder than a tomato from rage.

"Ummmm… Here's your cake." The waitress said, smiling.

"Thank You." Was what Bubbles could manage and took the cake.

They then paid, and left the restaurant.

By then, Brandy had calmed and smiling evilly at Bella.

"So, Bella, Bella, Bella. You have the actions to back that up." Brandy was just begging for a fight.

"Sure." And it began.

They started with close combat fighting and they flew up in the air. To the family below they saw a mix of baby blue and red light as they were fighting.

Brandy just launched a spinning kick and missed. She was obviously surprised at how good her cousin was. Then unexpectedly, Bella punched her successfully in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, and then kicked her into the ground.

"**FINISH HER**!!!" a dark strange voice said aloud.

"What was that?" Bella said, scared.

"**I SAID FINSH HER!!!!**"

"Hold on a second, I'm not finishing anybody unitl you tell me who you are and where you are?" Bella stated with more confidence in her voice.

"**HUUUUUUH. FINE.**"

Then out came a cute little bunny behind a building.

"Awwwwwww. You're soooooo cute." Bella cooed.

"**I AM NOT CUTE! NOW...FINISH HER!!!!!**"

"Humph...bossy much."

"**WHATEVER! JUST DO IT!**"

"Fine fine...you cute little bunny."

"**Grrrrrrrr**"

Just then, Bella's eyes suddenly began to glow bright fire, and then she screamed as she shot blue lasers out of her eyes. The limp body started shaking and then it exploded guts and blood in all directions.

"MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Bella cackled in triumph.

WINNER: BELLA

POOF

**(A/N of course she wouldn't kill her own cousin! That's very brutal. But I had to add that part from "Mortal Combat" it was funny when I thought about it. :D)**

Anyway, no successful punches or anything was made in the fight so far.

It would be block or attack or hit each other at the same time.

Now they were standing on the ground panting.

"Your pretty god "pant" for "pant" a ten-year-old." Brandy stated as she was very tired.

"Thank "pant" you"

Brandy then shot her laser at Bella, but then Bella jumped and did a spin flip (she took gymnastics).

But, the laser got some hair and cut off her bows.

They were then carried off by their dads and everyone then said their goodbyes to go home.

_At the Brick and family household_

"My white mini skirt is blaaaack." Brandy whined.

"Well maybe if you weren't fighting that wouldn't of happened." Becca said matter-of-factly.

She then took a shower and went to bed.

_At the Boomer and family household_

Bella was sleeping in the bath tub.

"GET OUT OF THERE BELLA I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!!!!!" Blaze shouted.

"huh?"

"Okay."

She then put on her pajamas and went to bed.

**A/N So how was it. Not to brutal. Was that interesting? Please review. I get worried.**


	4. Wednsday:A SemiNormal Day at School

**A/N thanks guys!! I'm already up to three reviews!!!!!!! **

_**Bella: THREE!!!!! JUST THREE!!!!! I SHOULD HAVE MORE THAN THAT, I MEAN… IM IN THIS STORY!!!!!!**_

_**Me: That's a little self-centered. Don't you think?**_

_**Bella: I AM NOT SELF-CENTERED!!!!!**_

_**Me: somebody's in deniiiiiaaaal**_

_**Bella: SHUTUP!!!!!**_

_**Me: Now, along with the story.**_

_**O and here's a guide for all you people: Brick, Blossom= Britney- oldest, pink eyes, Becca- middle, twin, red/pink mix eyes, Brandy- youngest, twin, red eyes**_

_**Butch, Buttercup= Buffy- oldest triplet, light green eyes, Belle-second triplet, mix eyes, Bristle- green eyes, youngest triplet**_

_**Here is a guide for the secondary family characters. You know the rest.**_

_**I'll add more description later in the story. This is brief to remember. For your covinience. Happy Reading. :D **_

The day was Wednesday, the day after their family dinner.

Everyone was going to school.

We start our tale with Blaze.

Blaze just woke up, staring at the pillow in front of him like it was an alien from another planet.

"ugh" grunted a sleepy Blaze as he turned over to look at his alarm clock. It said that it was six am on Wednesday morning, he supposed his brother was getting up too.

"ugh… whatever" Blaze then drifted into a dazed sleep.

* * *

Burner just woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He was used to getting up this early and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. Bella was still sleeping since her school didn't start until 8:30, and Bubbles didn't go to work until 8:30 to. So they were still sleeping.

_Huh, Blaze is not up, he must be still sleeping, I mean, he always seems to sleep late after family get-togethers. _Burner thought_._

He was, all alone right now, Boomer was at work already. Silently, he got dressed and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. The clock read 6:30 so he decided to make breakfast, he had fifteen minutes before he had to be at the bus stop. Burner decided on an egg and bacon sandwich. After he made the sandwich, Burner was off flying to the bus stop. The last thing he heard was Blaze curse loudly.

_Hmmmmmm. I see Blaze is up._ Burner thought with smirk on his face.

* * *

Blaze woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Mmmmmm. That smells gooooood." Blaze said with his mouth watering in delight.

He then looked at the clock: it read 6:45.

"O FUCK!!!!!"

He then frantically scrambled out of bed trying to get ready fast enough. But, he wasn't in the mood.

By time he finished making himself look decent, it was already 6:57. The bus was there at 7:00.

_O well. Looks like I'm flying to school._ Blaze thought.

Actually, he was glad that he was flying to school because he could stop at McDonalds on the way, and no cousins would bug him on the bus. **(A/N I don't know where it will fit in story so here goes. Blaze rides the bus with Britney, Buffy, Belle, and Bristle. Burner with Becca, and Brandy. You'll see them later) **So Blaze took his time. Rushing through his homework, watching TV. Wasting time.

He finally left the house went to McDonalds and ordered the southern chicken biscuit, and headed off to high school.

* * *

Burner arrived at the bus stop still eating his egg and bacon sandwich.

Becca and Brandy stared at him in envy as he landed with that sandwich.

All they had was cereal.

"How come you got a sandwich?" Brandy whined.

"Yeah. All we got was cereal." Becca also whined.

"I made it myself. What can I say? Do you think I'm that good that you would want this sandwich made by me?"Burner said in a fake innocent voice.

Obviously, he was enjoying every minute of this.

The girls just turned around, hiding their jealously as the bus came around the corner.

Everybody went on the big yellow bus and Becca and Brandy went to sit with their friends, Maddy and Stacy.

While Burner went to sit with his friends, Matty (ironically they were twins) and Jasper.

"Hey Burner. How was dinner yesterday?" Matty said as Burner sat down next to Jasper.

"All was fine, until BRANDY messed with Bella and got into a fight." He said her name loudly so she would know they were talking about her.

"Wait, what dinner?" Jasper stated, his black bangs falling over his eyes as he moved making him look funny.

"Our annual family dinner."

"O. Yeah." Jasper blushed, he should of known.

"I really think you should cut that shaggy black hair of yours, Jasper." Matty said looking at him funny.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow "And lose these looks? No way."

Matty sighed in defeat.

Burner was always amused at how Matty didn't like his hair.

Burner just chuckled like he usually did.

* * *

Blaze was now exiting third period Spanish and was headed off to the cafeteria.

They were serving spaghetti, salad, chicken. He picked the spaghetti.

After he got his food, he then saw Olivia, his crush for three years. They were friends now, but he knew he was going to tell her soon. He just stood there, watching her curly brown hair bounce up and down with every step. How he loved how her hair always smelled like lavender. Blaze was just about to go over there when a girl grabbed him by the arm and brought him to a table.

"Hey get off me girl." It was Britney.

"That's not a very nice thing to call your cousin." Britney said sweetly.

"But I wanna sit…"

"You're sitting here." Britney said demandingly.

Blaze sighed.

He was sitting with his cousins again. Britney, Buffy, Belle, and Bristle. It was kinda bad for his rep to be junior seen with three freshmen and a sophomore. But who didn't know that they were all his cousins. Blaze sighed again.

"So, why did you bring us here Britney!" Bristle yelled in annoyance.

Obviously everyone had other plans.

"I just wanted to talk with all my cousins." She said in fake innocent voice.

"Yeah right. You know we all try to avoid each other. So why now?"

"Fine." Britney said using her real voice now. "Dad and mom told me to bond with family."

"Isn't that why we always do this." Said Belle so quietly.

"Yea. From a request." Blaze sighed.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Buffy said in a huff as she went to eat her salad.

* * *

Bella had just woken up and it was 7:00. She heard her mom getting ready so she got up and went to clean herself up.

"Hey Hunny." Bubbles said smiling at her little daughter. "Would you like some ham?"

"Yes please."

"Alrighty then."

They ate their ham and cereal and Bubbles dropped off Bella at the bus stop.

* * *

"Hey Laury!" Bella said smiling as she sat next to her best friend on the bus.

Laury had red hair and freckles along her nose. Laury always looked after Bella when she had her blond moments.

"Hey" stated Laury just as enthusiastically.

After that they started talking until school came around.

* * *

It was lunch and Bella was at her locker putting her stuff away.

Just then, a kid named Dave came by and started talking to her, but Bella didn't notice. She was deep in thought.

_What should I have for lunch today? Spaghetti or pizza? Well their spaghetti is good but I don't wanna get this outfit messy. _Thought Bella

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh…" Bella said in thought.

"Really?! Really!? O thank you Bella. So meet me at the park on Saturday. Okay, bye!" Dave was ecstatic when she said that.

"Huh, what? Was someone talking to me?" she said to herself.

"O well." And she was off to get her pizza, but she didn't know that she had just agreed to go on a date with Dave on Saturday, at the park.

**A/N longer chapter. I'm tired**

**Bella: HOW COME I'M ONLY IN THIS LAST SCENE?!?!**

**Me: Uggggg here we go again.**

**Please review while I talk to Bella**


	5. Saturday Pt 1

**A/N Thank you all you readers and my first 2 reviewers. Become an annual reviewer if you have read this at least once. :D**

**Luv you all.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

It was Saturday.

Three things are going on today with the three blue children. First, Blaze goes out to do some tasks. Second, Burner has his club meeting at his house today. And, lastly, Bella has an unexpected date.

Blaze was watching TV at 11:00, he just woke up, and soon went downstairs to be surprised at all the people in his living room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Blaze was looking at all the people in the room. Matty, Jasper, Dennis, Julia, Rachel, and… BURNER.

He settled his glare on Burner but Burner couldn't return it. He could just laugh.

"Bro?" Burner said chuckling.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE HERE!?"

"Well, it's my turn to host this week's discussion meeting. And…your still in your boxers." Burner couldn't hold it in, he started laughing hysterically, and that caused everyone to finally let out their stifled laughs.

Blaze looked down, he was in fact in his dark blue boxers with rubber duckies on them.

He turned a deep red, and ran upstairs to change.

"Huuuuh… we should come over here more often." Dennis said smiling. He was the president of this club and had blue-green eyes and his hair was short and neatly brushed. He wore a white-button up shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Aye, Aye" said Julia, the secretary, her blond hair was in a ponytail and had a blue strip falling on her face. She had a red tank-top and black capris.

"Okay, let's start today's meeting." Dennis said in his high and mighty voice.

This club was a book/study club to help everyone here to achieve their goals: straight A's. They were reading Sherlock Holmes right now… **(A/N I haven't read Sherlock Holmes so I made this up) **

"C'mon! let's start this chapter 5 discussion already!" yelled Rachael. Rachael was hot-headed and had a short temper. She always made the room less serious with her comments.

She had red hair and was wearing a red T-shirt with a red monkey on it and blue jeans.

"Alright," Dennis stated "Let's begin!"

* * *

_Stupid middle schoolers._ Blaze thought while putting his pants on. _Their fancy little club won't help them next year._ Blaze smirked at this thought. It really was hard going to high school. That's why a lot of kids dropped out **(A/N duh! You probably already knew that…)**Blaze came down the steps and he heard them talking about Sherlock Holmes…

"THAT LITTLE BITCH! SHE WENT OFF AND KILLED HER FUCKING SISTER FOR HER FUCKIN MONEY AND FUCKIN HUSBAND! THE HUSBAND DID NOT LIKE HER, THE FUCKING GOLDIGGER! AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KILL YOUR SISTER!? YOU BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE, AND NOW YOU KILL HER?! THAT'S A BUNCH OF SHIT IF YOU ASK ME!" Rachel shouted and rambled on while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

_The only good thing about that book is people being murdered._ Blaze thought, and walked by unsuspected into the kitchen where Bubbles and Bella were.

"Hey mom, Bella."

"Hi Blaze!" Bella said with a very big smile and angelic voice, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good."

She knew he was not a morning person.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll geeeeeeet iiiiiiiiit!" Bella sang.

She opened up the door and saw Dave looking at her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Bella!" Dave exclaimed, "ready to go?"

"Go where?" Bella was very confused.

"To the park on our date."

"What date?"

Now it was Dave's turn to be confused.

"You know, I asked you Wednesday and you said yes?"

"I had pizza that day! Wait, you were talking to me? Huh? Well, sorry, I was thinking really hard about lunch. But, I'm coming but first let me tell my mom."

She ran off, leaving Dave in the doorway flabbergasted.

"Bye mom! I'm going on a date I didn't know I had! Bye" Bella sang rushing out the door.

"Wait!" But Bubbles was too late, she was already gone…

* * *

Blaze snickered at the fact that her sister didn't know she had date. It made him smile knowing his sister could be dumb sometimes.

"O well." Bubbles sighed, but then perked up.

"Blaze can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. Sure mom."

"Well, could you go and buy groceries for dinner tonight? Thanks! Here's a list!"

With that she shoved him out the door with money in one hand and a list in the other.

_Hump! Some Saturday. _Blaze thought, and flew off to the grocery store.

* * *

They all finished their club meeting, and ate the cookies Bubbles prepared for their snack.

"Good meeting today everybody." Dennis said with his mouth full of cookie, "now we read the next mystery, and meet at Jaspers house."

"Ugh" Jasper groaned.

"Okay." Everyone said in unison.

"Hey, everybody!" Burner said with excitement.

"Since were free for the rest of the day, why don't we go to the amusement park?"

"Alright." Everyone said, and called their parents.

"Lets go!" Burner said leading them out of the house and to the amusement park.

**A/N So? How was it? Good? Bad? Funny? Sad? Please review, I need to know?!?!?**

**I'm practically begging!**


	6. Saturday Pt 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I had summer reading and went to the beach and on top of that I had WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Ugh! Such a horrible disease. But I already have the next chapter planned. ENJOOOOOY!!!!!!**

"So. Um. Where did you ask me to go to again?" Bella said for about the third time, she was still comprehending the fact that she had an unknown date with Dave.

"The park." Dave sighed. He felt like a loser since his first date was this bad.

"Oh. Okay."

An awkward silence filled the space between these two. It was like they were both embarrassed for what Bella forgot. Dave broke the silence.

"Um. Do you want to go on the swings?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

Dave led her to the swing and started to push her.

"You know. You're alright Dave." Bella pointed out while going up.

"Thanks."

Another Awkward silence ensued. Until Bella jumped off the swing onto a pile of dog poop.

"Awwww. Come on." Bella whined.

"That sucks. Here, let me help you."

And with that they started to wipe her foot on the grass.

"You know. They really need to start picking up poop around here." Bella said.

"Yeah"

"Sooooo. What now?"

"Um… how about…."

"The mall!" Bella suggested

"Sure."

They then walked to the mall.

* * *

"O MY GOSH!" Bella screamed "THIS SHIRT IS PERFECT!" It was just a baby blue shirt with a bunny on it. Dave groaned in displeasure, he didn't mind shopping for himself, but with this girl, shopping took forever.

"Can we finally leave?" Dave sighed, exasperated.

"Fine" she went up to buy that shirt and a few others that she had.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"I guess." Bella sighed. She loved that store.

"So you find a table and I'll get the food. So what do you want?"

Bella wasn't real hungry. She just wanted a sweet warm fluffy snack.

"Just get some cinnabons please?"

"Okay." Dave left with money in his left hand. All the smells in the food court was a mix of delectable, and disgusting.

Bella started to look around and saw the back of a guy's head. His hair was blond and a little shaggy, he was with this brown haired girl.

_Hmmm. That guy kinda looks like Blaze._ She thought. Bella turned her head around.

Then, a kid carrying a full tray of food with chilidogs and sodas and other greasy foods tripped over that guy's leg and the tray flew forward landing in her hair and all over her clothes.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dave then came rushing over with the food, but Bella seemed to notice that guy laugh at her misfortune and the laugh seemed very familiar.

_Whatever._ Bella mentally slapped herself and got down to cleaning.

" Oh, I'm sososososo sorry! I'm such a klutz! Please let me help, my mom would freak about what happened. Plus, how are we going to get our food back!" the kid holding the tray was worried and his worries just came out in one sentence.

"Um it's alright I guess." Bella said trying to placate him.

"nonononoitisntnoitisntimgonnabeinbigbigtoubleitelllyah BIG!" He started to hyperventilate.

Bella made him calm down and take deep breaths. He soon stopped.

"Just tell your mom what happened. And what's your name little boy?"

"Justin" he said small and weak.

"Well Justin it's okay, I mean everyone can be klutzy at some points."

"I guess so." Justin then stalked off, sniffling.

"Wow you look a mess." Dave stated raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks." She said sulkily. It looked like she peed herself where the drink spilled, and the chili dog stuff was in her hair and all the grease on her shirt.

"I think I'll go change."

"Alright. Want me to come to?"

"sure"

They ate theirs cinnabons on the way to the store, and people would stare and gawk at her appearance.

"Great I'm like the center of attention." Bella said wrinkling her nose in discomfort.

"It's alright. I guess."

Then to top off Bella's day a little kid stuck gum in her hair.

"WHAT THE?!?!"

"Haha ha haha" the little boy sneered and walked away.

"Worst day ever. I think I'll go home now."

"Alright. Well can we do this again?'"

"I have no idea if I'm even coming back to the mall."

"Ok."

And with that she flew off towards home and it was 6:00.

"I'm hooooome."

"O honey how was it?" Boomer stated as he walked in.

"I'm never going back to the mall again." Bella said sulkily

And with that she sat down and started to watch TV, waiting for dinner.

* * *

"I'm surprised Burner," Jasper sneered, "you're usually not the one up for fun and games. You usually obsess about a test and blah blah blah."

"Haha" Burner said sarcastically. He knew Jasper was right. Lately, he hasn't been hanging out with his friends, but this was going to change that.

The possy walked into the park, bought the tickets, and decided what to do first.

"I think we should ride oon… the Ferris wheel!" Julia said happily as she giggled.

"The Ferris wheel's a bitchy ride." Jasper complained.

"Just deal with it." Rachel retorted.

"Well, I will. It's just that I'm going to be a bitch like all of you."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Never mind. I'm not going to get angry, but… JUST DEAL THE HELL WITH IT, AND RIDE THE FUCKIN RIDE!!!!!" Rachel yelled peeved.

"Fine. Fine." Jasper sighed.

They all walked off, rode the Ferris wheel, the carousel, and on the slides where you slide down in burlap bags. Everything was fine until the middle of the day came…

"That was fun." Burner stated.

"Yeah!" said Julia.

"But, how bout we get something to eat now, shall we?" Dennis said matter-of-factly.

"No." Julia stated confidently, but her stomach started to rumble and she blushed.

"Heheh, well that's settled." said Dennis with a smirk.

They decided to go to a pizza parlor in the park that was right around the corner from the tea-cups. It smelled of melted cheese and pepperoni. Everyone inhaled and exhaled deeply. There was no need for words, this place rocked! After ordering their pizza, the group of teenagers sat down and talked until their pizza came.

* * *

"Mmmmmm. That pizza was good." Matty moaned, patting his belly in delight.

"Yeah, and Burner got a grease stain from his pizza." Rachel snickered.

"I guess so." Burner admitted. His shirt had quite of few spots of orange grease on it, and so did his pants. Burner was a messy eater when it came to pizza.

"I think we should all go on the teacups now!" Julia said angelically.

"I think not." Dennis said back at her, "I don't want throw up on me."

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." Julia grinned mischievously at the boy across the table.

"Was that a challenge?" Dennis implied.

"Maybe." Dennis was a sucker for challenges, he never gave up and never lost a challenge. Maybe on the first time he would, but then later, after he'd trained himself, Dennis would challenge you again and win.

"Ok then. The first one to throw up has to buy a cotton candy for everyone." Rachel inquired.

Everyone nodded and after paying the bill, went to wait in line to ride the teacups.

The line wasn't that long when they got there. Teacups were already spinning, so they had to wait a couple minutes before getting on.

The teenagers sat in a blue-rimmed teacup with a string of flowers around it. Rachel was sitting next to Burner, Burner was sitting next to Jasper, Jasper was sitting next to Matty, Matty was sitting next to Julia, and Julia was sitting next to Dennis. The ride started, and they all started to spin the disc in the middle. It started off with laughing and giggling, but soon when to discomforted faces. Rachel looked the worst, her face was starting to turn green. Burner, who was just holding his stomach, turned to Rachel.

"Are you okay Rach-" Rachel cut him off. "I think I'm gonna puke." Rachel said behind her hand. And before Burner had time to react, she puked green and yellow slime all over him with chunks of pepperoni and crust flying off in the teacup. The ride came to a stop, and they all got out. The teacup worker looked at Burner with a sympathetic look, and started to bring in the next crowd.

"I'm soo sorry Burner." Rachel apologized.

"That's okay, the cotton candy you give me will make up for it." Everyone laughed except for Rachel. She was embarrassed, and her pride had been shot. She paid for the cotton candy willingly and everyone ate.

They rode more rides played more games until Burner left with a glum expression on his face and a shattered watermelon on his head.

"I'm going home guys." Burner said exasperated.

"Alright. Bye." Everyone waved and wondered how the watermelon ended on his head. But, they knew not to bother him with it, Burner just left, and a half an hour later they all left too.

* * *

_How did that watermelon fall on me anyway?_ Burner thought, recalling the events that just happened.

_Flashback_

_Burner had just came out of the bathroom and looked up at the sky. He saw a dark blue light headed towards home. Blaze? He thought. But before he could continue thinking, a watermelon smashed right on his head. "Owwwwww!!!" Burner yelled. I think I should leave now, this is embarrassing. He thought. Burner then went over to his friends…_

_End of Flashback_

Burner opened the door to his house and looked at Bella watching TV. The both exchanged empathetic glances.

"I'm going to take a shower mom!" Burner yelled heading up the stairs.

"No, wait, dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, I guess I'll stay down here with Bella."

Burner sat down with Bella and started to watch TV with her.

**A/N R&R school started R&R**


End file.
